


Sisters by Blood and Soul…

by Awenseth



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Family, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with her mother goes Reggie to her favorite place where she has a short conversation with her older sister...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters by Blood and Soul…

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I was not sure if I should post this even thought it was the next sotry in my folder. Ground for this is kind of the way it was recieved on fanfinction.net which was well I got some nice reviews, but the negative ones had more impact...kind of the ground why this one will probably not turn one day into a multy chapter story...

Sitting under the big tree, decorated with toilet seats, was Reggie Lass looking up at the sparkling night sky, her frog J.F. silently croaking in her hands. She and her mother got again into a big fight when she told her again that she saw her sister walk down the street with an older looking man. She was never believed. The argument went so far that Joy Lass lost her temper and slapped her daughter, who ignoring her apologies and tries to comfort her and run up to her room, locking the door. Later she climbed out of her window, her mother was watching the television at that time, and left. 

Now was she sitting here, under the tree which she devoted as a memorial for her older sister’s unusual death. The air around her was warm which wasn’t really unusual for the early July nights. Listening to the noises of the night Reggie could have sworn that she heard soft footsteps nearing her, but when she tried to listen more carefully she heard nothing. Shrugging it of as her imagination, something which was really creative, but then the frog jumped out of her hands and started jumping away. 

“Come back J.F.” she said as she stood up to go after her pet, but then needed Reggie to bite back a gasp of surprise as someone picked the frog up. 

Standing there in front of her stood no one other then her “dead” sister. 

“Erm…hello…” George said a bit unsurely. 

“Hello.” answered the younger girl as she sat back down on the ground. 

Taking it as a silent invitation the older gilr walked closer and sat down beside her on the soft grass, putting J.F. back into Reggie’s lap again. 

“So, how are things going?” the young reaper asked after a few minutes of complete and awkward silence around them, expect for the noises of the night and J.F.'s soft croaking. 

“You are a ghost.” Reggie said, eyes not turning from the ground. 

“Well…erm…not fully…” George said awkwardly, this made her sister turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Who was the man beside you and what are you if not a ghost?” she asked curiously, sure most people would be freaked out when seeing their confirmedly lost relative, but Reggie never tended to react to things like others would expect. 

“That was Rube, my boss and as for the other...” she said, Rube gave her permission to talk to her sister, but he didn’t tell her why he allowed it like usually. So taking a deep breath she ended her sentence “…I’m working as a reaper.” She said. 

“So you are Death?” Reggie said, but deep inside she was impressed, this sounded better then the job their mther wanted her sister to do in the future. 

“No, Death is our highest boss, we are only reaping the souls of people before their death and for that we get paid.” George tried to explain as best as she could, hoping that this made more sense then it sounded. 

“So there are more of you.” Reggie stated, but could kind of see the logic in this there are millions of people living all around the world and one could not expect one being to run around to collect them with their scythe. 

“Yes under Rube, he is one of the more higher ranked reapers, work also Mason, well he is from London and died in 1966, Roxy she is one of our newer members, she is a police officer and died in 1982, Daisy who was an actress who died in 1938, Betty was also one of us, but she passed with one of the souls she reaped into the afterlife.” 

“I see, then you are not alone.” Reggie said with a little smile on her lips, since she could remember had her sister trouble getting friends so it was good to know that she has now others with whom she can spend time with. 

“Yes.” was the answer followed with a small smile, the others were sometimes frustrating, but she liked them. 

“Will you come to see mom and dad?” 

“I really don’t know Reggie, it was already a surprise that I was allowed to talk to you, and well I met dad last year…he didn’t recogrinaise me.” George said with a tinge of sadness in her voice as she heard footsteps nearing them. “I think mom has noticed that you are gone.” She said as she hugged her sister before standing up and running into the forest. 

“Bye George…” Reggie said as her mother finally reached her, this time she did not tell her that she saw her older sister, this would be her secret. 

Owari


End file.
